Our Flaming Miracle
by shark.queen7
Summary: When their lives come barreling together, she discovers that he is the miracle she cannot lose. He is also the miracle others want, and would do anything to get. He will be the miracle that is ripped from them all when the truth is revealed. Rated T, might Rated M later. Please enjoy. (chapters will be longer)


**Our Flaming Miracle**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lucy's POV:**

I stared up at the man who stood confidently on top of the sail boat, which had previously been swept ashore as a result of none other than me. I had summoned my most powerful celestial spirit, the rude and aggravating mermaid, Aquarius. She left immediately after she performed the spell, but of course not before making her signature rude comments.

The man, who had 'saved' me from my imprisonment aboard the ship bound for Bosco, and who I had made an acquaintance of earlier that day, where he had once again saved me from a love charm casted by the same horrid man who had tried to kidnap me, was consumed by his own fire. He was in no danger whatsoever according to his creepy flying cat named happy, though I was still unconvinced on this fact; it was just so unbelievable, even though I could clearly see it occurring directly in front of me.

His opponents had already been defeated in mere seconds, they never stood a chance. He had barely lifted a finger from underneath his black cape. I had yet to make out the majority of his features beneath it, though it was reasonably obvious that he was in good shape, and I had previously seen his intense black eyes, and curious mouth that looked unnatural in any shape other than a smile.

He looked down towards me, flames snuffing out. He moved suddenly, jumping off of the wrecked boat and to the ground before of me. Though it was hard to make out, I knew there was an incredible grin beneath his hooded cape.

I was in awe; the only sound I could utter was one word, which I breathed out. "Wow."

His hidden grin must have widened, I didn't know how I knew, but it just seemed so obvious to me, as if I could see it plain as day. He chuckled, a deep throaty, but youthful laugh. It made me smile, gleaming eyes, dimples and all.

Before anything could be said between us, the yelling of surrounding citizens became known to us, as did the clanging of armour from the guards. Looking up, we saw that we had been joined by terrified town folk, and a small army of angry looking soldiers that kept shouting at no one in particular about the state of the harbour. In seeing us, they were quick to pin the blame on us, but before I was able to say anything, I felt a hot hand clasping my own, and violently dragging me away from them all. It was the man who saved me multiple times in one day, Natsu, with his blue cat flying along beside us grinning from ear to ear.

'Not exactly a situation to be smiling in Happy!' I thought, mildly pissed off at these two, though in afterthought, I remembered what they had done for me. I'd let it slide just this once.

"Hey guys?! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I yelled out to them, suddenly confused as to why they were dragging me with them. Were they trying to save me from the army? That must be it. Yet again, they've saved me. God damn, it made me feel so weak and pathetic, not that I wasn't grateful to them.

Natsu glanced back at me, simultaneously; his hood fell from his head to reveal a mop of pink hair on the top of his head, surprising me yet again. As my mouth slipped open from shock, he replied with a grinning face, "You said you wanted to join fairy tail, didn't you? Well come on!"

My mouth only opened wider, for two reasons. He was taking me to join his guild, my dream guild, and also, it was the first time I ever saw his grin, that god damn beautiful, signature of his, which I would come to know better than anyone else.

I smiled, my most genuine, happiest smile I could manage, my eyes watered, but luckily not a single tear fell. It was surprising considering it was me, a girl who cried so often, I had leaked enough water to keep someone alive for half a year!

This wonderful and strange man kept causing so many miracles in my life, and it had only been a day. I wouldn't care if he were to actually be a guild master of a dark guild. I would join it to stick around him just a little bit longer, for my own selfishness. I just want more miracles, because this is the first time, and possibly the last time I would ever have this happen to me. I am not about to let it slip away. No, not yet. Not just yet.

 **Hey, just some quick info that may be helpful if you decide to keep reading.**

 **Natsu is the exact same as he is in the actual story, except for the fact that he is stronger, about how he was around the time he took off for his 1 year training after the tartaros arc. I am also planning for Natsu to be the main character, and have the most POV's, though will have others obvs.**

 **The next chapter will probably be a time skip, I haven't decided yet; I haven't really worked out where I'm going with this. This is my first fairy tail fanfiction, think of this as a warm up. CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER.**

 **I hope you like it, but I really don't care if you do or don't, I'm just doing this because I enjoy writing, and it's the holidays so I'm bored. If you want to give a comment, don't be an asshole, but you can criticise.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sharks.**


End file.
